A Wrench in the Gears
by Izzy129
Summary: A mission that was supposed to go off without a hitch. A Phenomena that had a one in a million chance of occurring. Finding themselves on a Mars they didn't intend to be on. Exploring and finding information that could shake the status quo. Now Stranded on Post Distater Mars with Newly discovered information in their hands. They plan an strive to survive. (AU/OC/Isekai)


**Chapter 01**

It was a normal colonization mission for the current NASA Aries 01 team. The shuttle the four occupants were on was already well in transit to their destination of the Region of Chryse. The Vessel now flying on autopilot through the vast emptiness of space.

In the Front left seat in the crew compartment. George Forsythe sat with a look of deep thought in his eyes. The white British man oddly curious about something spoke: "Hey, you guys sure we won't run into any wormholes by chance?". Glancing over to the Italian woman next to him. Wanting to get everyone's thoughts on the subject.

The Italian woman next to George looked back at the onyx-haired Brit. Smiling she said, "Well I'm a little nervous myself about that". Reaching one her hands up to scratch the back of her auburn hair. She spoke once more "If we do end up going through a wormhole, well we better hope we end up on Mars".

It was then that the Japanese man sitting behind her spoke up "Come on Maria, it's a million to one chance that we would run into one". Putting a hand on the Italian woman's shoulder he reassured both of them "Besides, every one of us knew the risks Maria" Looking to the African American woman next to him he asked, "Right, Alicia York?".

Shifting a glance from her brown eye towards her friend she chuckled for a moment "That's true Ringo, to be honest, I think it would make this more interesting". With a pregnant pause, she added: "That is if a wormhole does happen that is". Alicia's last statement caused everyone to give out a laugh at the prospect of that event.

Oh, how little did they know that their lives were going to take a turn for the strange? As within seconds of this discussion that wormhole warning's started to set off. "What the fuck!?" everyone exclaimed when the ship shook violently. Looking out the main window they saw a huge wormhole open up. "Fuck it Switching to manual controls," George said calmly. With the press of a button, he turned the autopilot off.

"We can't get around it, so we'll go through it" George declared his face showing a grin at such a rare sight. Everyone else gulped at that notion. Knowing that they had no idea where this wormhole will take them. Putting their bravest faces the looked on as the young man's blue eyes locked on the wormhole itself. "If we die, you can blame me" with that George powered on ahead into the unknown.

The voyage through the anomaly was rough on the crew. "Why the fuck did you just decide to this!?" Ringo shouted over the noise. The question was directly aimed to George who through sheer courage or foolishness thought that maybe the wormhole could cut their travel time down.

"Seriously if we die this will be on your head!" shouted a now panicking Alicia from behind him. Beads of sweat forming on her face. Before Maria could get anything their eyed focused in front of them as they were greeted with the appearance of the arid red planet and a red sky.

Upon coming out of the other side of the wormhole itself. The Shuttle's engines eventually ran out of fuel. Their attitude was now decreasing at an alarming rate. If the crew didn't do something fast they may not survive the landing. With that in mind, George activated both the air brakes and rear parachutes in an attempt to control their landing.

With a cold sweat forming on the Asian man's face "dude we'll be alright, Right?" he rhetorically asked. What he said was way too soon. As their wings had come off as they flew into a pair of mountains. With the loss of their wings, Maria jettisoned the parachutes. Causing them to resort to an emergency belly landing. The air brakes were also showing signs of failure.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Brace for impact," George told everyone. Now bracing for the inevitable impact. The craft was now dangerously close to the ground. The fuselage of the bird then landed on its belly. The force of the landing causing those on board to lose consciousness. Then the crew's vision went black.

A few hours passed as they each slowly regained their wits. With Maria waking back up first, with Alicia and Ringo Aking soon after. George was the last one to wake back up. Looking around they scanned their surroundings. The main windows were damaged yet they were still breathing.

Judging by the topography of the outside they must have been on Mars. But the question is where were they on mars and were they in their own time?. But first, they decided to gain their whereabouts and get their stuff out first.

"Right, the birds now worthless," said Ringo looking at the damage report. The crane and cargo doors were still operational and their stuff was undamaged in the crash. "However we can still use out stuff" the caused a sigh of relief out of the others.

"Right so first let's get out stuff" Maria ordered with Ringo nodding in agreement. Then looking back over to both Alicia and George with a slight hint of irritation on her face she told them "could you two kindly do some recon for me?" her eye twitching slightly when she told them.

Without saying anything those two nodded. Not wanting to incur Maria's ire. They all undone their five-point harnesses and got out of the crew compartment. With both Maria and Ringo heading off to the cargo hold to see what they could salvage. Meanwhile, both Alicia and George prepared to set out for the recon they were about to do. There had to something they can use to find their way to civilization.

 **P.D 323 March 12th, Mars Western Chryse. George Forsythe and Alicia York**

It had been two hours since they left for their recon of the area. So far they had yet to find a city or town. Scoping the land ahead with their binoculars. George looked very carefully around the horizon. Spotting what looked like a dirt road. That was something that might be useful to know about later when they report back. "Apart from a road, All I'm seeing is red dirt" George spoke in boredom. Sighing he asked, "You found anything worth our time?".

"I haven't seen anything, wait what's that?" Alicia spoke up. Scanning her side of the area. It was a few minutes until she saw a peculiar looking bump with what looked like an old metallic bulkhead. Indicating that there was some kind of bunker there. "I Found something, 650 meters southeast of out position" she spoke again. Her featured smiling at the fact that they could do some urban exploration before heading back.

The Brit next to her scanned over to where she was looking. Smiling he decided to hike over to the bunker and investigate what might have been inside. With the raven-haired woman behind him shouting "Hey, wait up!". Moving towards the bunker curious about what was inside.

When they arrived where the bunker entrance was. They noted that it was really ancient. It was then Alicia spoke, "This had to be at least three centuries old". Taking a momentary glance over to her partner. She playfully asked, "So you want to look inside?". Her face now showing a more calm yet playful smile.

George's eye's briefly made contact with her own. Listening to her question he shrugged. "Well no harm in looking," he said nonchalantly. Looking at one side of bulkhead he found a lever. The lever's function was simply to open and close the bulkhead. Using both of his hands George went and pulled the lever down with all of his might. The bulkhead creaked into life as it began to open on its own.

Meanwhile, Alicia stood there. Watching the place open up for them. "Well, we now know this place still has power" She spoke with a furrowed brow. Placing a hand on her hip as she did so. She was now getting really curious about this place.

"Ladies first" George offered to her. Standing to one side to let her pass him. Without saying a word. The woman rolled her eyes and walked on ahead. Heading down the ramp with George quickly following behind her.

 **Inside Bunker Main Server Room**

Deep within the bowels of the facility. The two of them eventually arrived in the main room of the bunker they had found. The lights and the terminal in the middle of the room came on as soon as they entered. It was then their eyes widened at the sight of the emblem on the monitor.

The emblem they saw was that Gjallarhorn. From mobile suit Gundam Iron blooded orphans. They realized that they were in. Was an old former facility that was once owned by them. The mainframe then showed files that contained information on various technologies and mobile weapons. Including the famous Gundam frames.

Such Information could get them all killed if they were found out or even a single rumour was spread.

"Alicia, you have a degree in Information Technology right?" George asked hesitantly. Pulling out a flash drive from his rear pocket. His expression was nervous but brave. "Can you copy and compress as much as you can please?" He requested.

His request was met with a light smile on Alicia's face. "I'll see what I can do" she spoke kindly. Taking the flash drive out of George's hand. Plugging it into the mainframe she added: "Though it might take a while".

All that George need to do now. Was patiently wait for results.

 **A few hours later**

After, all was done down in the depths of the facility. George and Alicia had headed back up to the surface. They barely managed to copy all the information. They had to use the entire flash drive's space to put it on. Not that they were complaining.

The two of them did eventually reach the surface. They were greeted by a six-wheeled truck. Inside the main driver's compartment. Were both Maria and Ringo from the shuttle. Looking at them expectantly. With George going over to the lever to close the bunker down again. Alicia promptly went and got into the truck.

Getting over to the lever. He pushed it back up grunting with all of his might. Causing the bulkhead to close over time. "Phew" was all that came out of his mouth. Looking back at the truck his eyes widened.

They were threatening to leave without him.

It was then he rushed towards the back of the truck. Shouting "Hey, Wait up!". Grabbing onto the rear ladder as he eventually caught up to them. With one of his arms, he opened the rear door and went inside. "Don't scare me like that" He chided everyone else inside the truck.

"That's what you get for your recklessness" Maria looked back chiding George as she did so. The latter giving a simple grunt of annoyance. "Anyway, anyone got ideas?" She asked. The Italian woman pulling a blank beyond getting to a nearby town or city.

"Nothing over here" Ringo replied with a dumbfounded tone in his voice. Driving along the red dirt road. "Alicia, George got anything?" The Japanese man queried. Unsure of what they should do next.

"Well I don't, but George might" Alicia answered with a smirk on her face. She knew George Forsythe well enough that he would give out a risky yet highly rewarding plan. Maria turned her gaze over to the man in the very back. Expectantly waiting for his answer.

"Well, We're in the Post-Disaster version of mars" George answered. Taking a minute to gather his breath. He concluded, "we could set up a shipbuilding company, maybe make our own Ahab reactors".

That was the moment when the penny had dropped.

"Wait a minute, if what you said was true then" Maria spoke her voice face showing signs of uneasiness. Within seconds her face and voice became more serious "Are you sure about this? You know what might happen if Gjallarhorn even hears a rumour right?".

Without saying a word. George gave a nod of acknowledgement. One thing was certain from here on out.

One wrong move and they are all screwed. The hoped that lady luck was on their side.

Authors note:

Forgive me if this might seem like a rushed First chapter. But I hope the premise is OK enough for you guys and girls.

Can you Imagine what those four Gundam nerds can do with that information? One wrong move and they're all fucked.


End file.
